


And this love waits

by thelastofthekurta



Series: And this love waits [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastofthekurta/pseuds/thelastofthekurta
Summary: "Could you at least knock?" the blonde said with a rather monotonous voice."I've thought you were asleep." The doctor answered. "I believed I told you to get some rest."It didn't come to me until now that too much time for rest is more exhausting than not resting at all.Kurapika let out another sigh, this time heavier. He walked past the doctor and out to the living room without sparing a glance.Leorio followed him."Hey, what's the matter? Are you mad at me? Can we not argue tonight? I'm tired." Leorio asked consecutively since the blonde isn't answering.Kurapika is now at the main door, holding the knob. "and where do you think you're going at this time of the night!?" this time Leorio slightly raised his voice in hopes of getting an answer, even if a triggered response, at least an answer."As far as you know," Kurapika replied before stepping out of the house, closing the door behind him.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: And this love waits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	And this love waits

Five years since they both achieved their goals.

Kurapika finally accomplished his missions.

Leorio is now a doctor.

Five years since the two decided to settle down in a shared roof. Not so much as friends but a couple.

Kurapika found himself pondering about this while lying alone in bed. It was 45 minutes before midnight. Leorio had been going home late for the past few weeks. Though Kurapika promised to understand his partner's duties, he couldn't help but feel distressed. After all, Leorio did tell him he will be home early this time and is looking forward to having dinner with him. Kurapika was delighted of course, and he tried his best to cook something nice.

The nice dinner ended up in the waste bin, unfortunately, partly because Kurapika didn't want it to seem like he went all the trouble to prepare it for nothing and partly because of Leorio's text message.

_"Sorry, shift got extended again. Don't worry, I'll have dinner at break time. Get some rest, no need to wait for me."_

Being stuck at home with all his thoughts isn't a very nice feeling for Kurapika. He rarely leaves the house since they moved in here. There was no reason to go out anyway. He left the mafia long ago and Leorio asked him not to wander alone outside as he might come across an old enemy. With his _nen,_ there would be no problem facing such a threat at all, but that too was agreed to be put down. Using emperor time in the past had cost him enough lifespan already, so it was decided upon Leorio's demand that he will not try to shorten his life any further.

In turn, Leorio does all the business that has to do with going out, make a living, buy groceries, pay the bills and other stuff. The busy schedule made it hard for them to go on dates so Leorio would just surprise his partner with gifts, which is more often come in the form of books. Kurapika understood it all back then. Staying at home wasn't so bad at first. He wasn't the type to prefer outdoors anyway. This setup also gave him a lot of time to learn more things and get some rest, none of which seemed convenient right now.

After letting out a sigh for what seems like the tenth time that evening, Kurapika decided to take a walk outside. It wouldn't give him what he needed but it would rid him of the uncomfortable silence. He had changed to a plain gray shirt and brown pants when the door to their bedroom swung open.

"Could you at least knock?" the blonde said with a rather monotonous voice.

"I've thought you were asleep." The doctor answered. "I believed I told you to get some rest."

_It didn't come to me until now that too much time for rest is more exhausting than not resting at all._

Kurapika let out another sigh, this time heavier. He walked past the doctor and out to the living room without sparing a glance.

Leorio followed him.

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you mad at me? Can we not argue tonight? I'm tired." Leorio asked consecutively since the blonde isn't answering.

Kurapika is now at the main door, holding the knob. "and where do you think you're going at this time of the night!?" this time Leorio slightly raised his voice in hopes of getting an answer, even if a triggered response, at least an answer.

"As far as you know," Kurapika replied before stepping out of the house, closing the door behind him.

As much as Leorio wanted to call it a day, he just couldn’t. He found himself lying awake, not knowing that his partner was on the very same situation just minutes ago.

He was half pissed, half worried. But he knew better than to come after Kurapika as it will only make the matter worse. He didn’t pack his clothes, after all, so he will most likely get back. What worries him is that Kurapika might get into trouble. The blonde will not use his _nen,_ Leorio knew. Kurapika is a promise keeper.

_A promise keeper._

It dawned to him what the problem was. Leorio bolted into the kitchen, worried that since he promised they would have dinner together, Kurapika might have skipped it since he wasn’t home.

As he scanned the room, he noticed that the dishes were neatly placed in the cabinet, not even a glass of water was left on the sink. The pots and pans were arranged as well on their cupboard. No sign of dinner at all. Not a single visible sign but a lingering smell of food. He looked for it and found the discarded dinner on the waste bin on a corner near the sink.

_So he prepared dinner for the two of them._

Guilt replaced whatever anger Leorio had earlier. He wanted to look for Kurapika now, to apologize. He was even ready to make a scene outside if that’s what it takes to let the Kurta know he is very sorry. But he fought the urge to do so. Kurapika made sure he will not know about him doing this effort. He will only feel more pathetic should Leorio apologize about it now.

Now wide awake, Leorio decided to sit on the couch while he waits. For a brief moment, he realized how empty this place is when one is alone. He caught sight of the CDs archived nicely on either side of the television set and his gaze fell upon a particular white case with an inscription on the spine:

_**Leorio and Kurapika** _

Leorio grabbed the case and had it play on the tv set. It was a gift. When the two decided to settle down, their friends made an effort to compile a video for them. Footages from the hunter exam, pictures of them together and even the awkward video Killua secretly took when Leorio was confessing to Kurapika. All of those passed Leorio’s eyes like a memory lane. He was at lost halfway through watching the video. He was only brought back to reality when he heard Kurapika’s voice through the speaker. He hadn’t watched this part, nor is he aware such a scene existed. Kurapika is on close up, it seemed like an interview but the interviewee is kind of shy, kind of happy, kind of both.

“Of course it’s necessary, common these questions aren’t even hard to answer.” Killua’s voice was heard but his presence wasn’t anywhere on the screen.

“Okay, if you say so,” Kurapika answered his head bowed slightly.

“First question. How did you feel about the proposal?”

“Oh,” a moment of silence. The questions sure weren’t hard to answer. “It…it wasn’t exactly a proposal. He told me his feelings and I…I gave my response but it’s not like we’re getting married”.

What an honest answer, Leorio thought. They definitely aren’t married. This what-looks-like-a-prenuptial-video is quite funny because there was no wedding ensued.

“Okay, not a proposal. That is noted.” Killua said in a very far from a serious tone. “But how did you feel about the…whatever the old man told you?”

Kurapika laughs. Man, the way this little blonde laugh doesn’t fail to make Leorio smile.

After the laugh, comes a smile, he smiled before giving an answer and all through while giving his answer.

“I know he’s a kind man, a sincere friend and he’s always there for me up close or apart. He stayed despite me pushing him away and sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve him. But love is a selfish thing, isn’t it? _Selfish as much as selfless._ So I decided that moment, I will throw everything behind for him. He waited for me so I will wait for him, every day, whenever he needed my patience, I will.”

Kurapika found himself in front of a 24/7 ice cream parlor. Funny how this store thought someone would crave ice cream at 2 am. The white and purple theme brought him back to the late-night walks. To the rare moments when he will ring Leorio’s phone, to the latter treating him ice cream as if it will drive away the nightmares, as if they weren't old enough to act that way.

Leorio was once again staring blankly on the tv screen. The interview had long been finished, replaced by another slide show of pictures, but Kurapika’s dreamy stare at the camera, his words and all its meaning, they all playback on Leorio’s mind. He was at this state when Kurapika entered the house, holding a white plastic bag containing an ice cream tub. When the door clicked shut, Leorio gained the consciousness to look behind him.

“You wait for me?”

“Always.”

“Here,” Kurapika raised his hand to show what he had bought for them. “To chase away the nightmares”.

Leorio smiled and went back on watching. Kurapika sat beside him on the couch.

“Can you rewind that from the beginning? You don’t mind rewatching it with me, right?” Kurapika asked leaning his head on Leorio’s shoulder.

“I don’t mind watching it over and over for eternity.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this far, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, this is my first fanfic ever written and I hope to write more in the future.


End file.
